


tryin' out somethin' new

by AdumbDryer



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, F/M, Riding, just a small drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdumbDryer/pseuds/AdumbDryer
Summary: just a small dirty drabble just cause





	tryin' out somethin' new

Clyde was so happy to finally have a day off with you. He hasn’t been spending as much time as he’s like with you as of lately, with constantly having to be at the bar. But now he can actually spend some alone time, not doing a damn thing. He just wants to sit on the couch with you, maybe watch some tv, maybe make out a little, see where the day takes you two. 

And you're so excited to at last get some alone time with Clyde. You’ve been trying to remain passive but you’ve been in such a  _ mood  _ lately. Every time you’ve seen Clyde you’ve just taken extra time to admire him, those pouty lips and puppy dog eyes. You bite your lip, eyes wandering up and down. You just want to kiss him, run your hands over every inch of his body, sit him down, and just ride him till he’s shaking. 

And that’s  _ exactly _ what you’re gonna do today. 

But you’ve been feeling a little adventurous lately as well. You love having sex with Clyde and he always knows how to fuck you  _ good _ , but you’re afraid that if you tell him about what you’re thinking of trying, he’ll freak out, or think he's not able to please you.

It’s nothing major, but he’s always been a fairly vanilla guy so you’re hesitant. You two have tried out different things in the bedroom before, but it was mostly roleplay. You can tell that He hates to admit it, but Clyde really likes it when you called him “daddy”. He never thought something like that would turn him on, but when he heard you whimper it in his ear when he gave particular hard thrust, he practically melted. He’s come more to terms with roleplay and you two really enjoyed diving into it but you just want to add a  _ little _ more.

You kiss him on the cheek when you get out into the living room, yawning and plopping yourself on the couch next to him. You curl up next to him and he hums contently, leaning over and giving you a light peck on the lips. He was watching tv but he’s a bit distracted by you now. 

Eyes roaming up your bare legs and set on the little black panties you were wearing. You were wearing a shirt but he doesn't think you realize how incredibly see through it is, giving him a nice glimpse of your breasts, pretty pink nipples just waiting for him to get his mouth on. He licks his lips at the thought. He leans over and presses another kiss to your lips but pushes deeper, sucking and biting on your bottom lip, prying your mouth open and slipping his warm wet tongue into your mouth. 

You moan through the kiss, well this was easier than you imagined. 

He lets out a low moan and grabs you by the hip pulling you on top of him, sitting right on his lap. His hand wanders and grabs your ass, kneading the flesh and making you whimper. 

“Baby,” you sigh,” I’ve missed you so much. Please, we finally have some time together...” 

He looks down to see your hips moving, dry humping his cock and gasps. Look at you, you’re so needy. 

“Aw, sweetheart have i been neglectin’ you?” he runs his hand up and under your thin shirt, cupping your breast and running his thumb over your nipple, you let out a whine. _ Fuck _ you need it bad. 

“How about -” you say through lazy kisses,” - we try something a lil new?” 

His ears perk up at that,  _ new _ ? 

“Mmm, depends on what it is.”

You hesitate, but eventually ask, “have ever heard of a cock ring?” 

He furrows his brows,” Judgin’ from the name i have an idea of where it goes, but uh, no. What does it do?” 

“ well, yeah i put it at the base of your dick, and it uh restricts the blood flow so you last longer, its supposed to make your orgasm like incredible.” you say, nervously smiling. 

There’s a moment of silence as he purses his lips and thinks about it.  

“It won't like, hurt me or anythin’ right?” he asks, unsure. 

“No but it’ll delay your orgasm so that you’ll want to come but you won't be able to until  _ i  _ say so.” you smirk deviously, biting your lip. 

He chuckles, “ oh i see what’s goin’ on, you wanna make me beg a lil?” he leans in to plant another light kiss.  

“Maybe...” you tease, smiling and looking up at him through your lashes. 

He sighs, “alright, I’ll try it out, but only if you wear that skirt i like”,you jump up off the couch. 

“Yes! Okay, I’ll be right back.” you shout excitedly before you’re running into your guys’ room.

His head follows you, confused and he gulps a bit nervously. 

 ~~~

The tv at Clyde’s house isn’t the fanciest, it works perfectly fine with the exception of a few static shocks on his part. Other than that though, he can hear and see all that he needs to so he can sit and relax after a hard day at work. 

Right now though, Clyde’s trying to watch an old rerun episode of Friends and he can do anything but focus on the tv. 

He can't focus when his little baby girl is sitting in his lap, legs straddled on each side of his thighs, facing the tv, and slowly thrusting your hips up and down, fucking yourself on his throbbing cock. Thin pink cotton skirt bouncing and flowing with each small movement of your hips, but still covering everything he  _ wants _ to see. He wants to lift off that pretty pink skirt and finally take a nice good look at your pussy as he stuffs it full with his cock. He can feel your sweet wet cunt as you fuck yourself down onto him, but he wants to _ see _ it. See for himself what he looks like whenenteringr his baby girls tight pussy. 

But he needs to focus on the tv, his head jerks back to the screen as he takes deep breaths, trying to even himself out. 

“Daddy? Are still you watching tv?” you ask, turning back to look at him innocently. 

He just hastily nods his head, “yes, baby i-im watching the tv.” he stares at the screen hard, trying to make sense of what’s happening on the show but fuck  _ it feels so good.  _

Your pace hasn’t sped up or slowed down since you sat down on his lap. For the past hour, you’ve just been languidly fucking yourself on his dick and quietly watching the show and it’s making clyde absolutely lose it. He wants to come so bad. He’s so _ so _ close but he just  _ can't.  _ Whatever you put on him was really working, and he’s shaking, toes twitching, put on the edge for  _ so long _ , tight pussy clenching onto his hard cock, making him whine with pleasure. 

“Daddy are you okay?” 

“Y-yes sweetheart, D-daddy’s f-fine.” he chokes out, moan escaping him. 

You nervously turn around, looking up through your lashes, lips pouting, 

“But, daddy you look like your in pain.” 

“Y’know w-what would help d-daddy?” he stutters out, “ why don't ya speed up a lil’? You feel  _ s-so good babygirl. _ Daddy just n-needs a lil’ mo-more I’m so cl- _ close _ baby  _ I'm so close.”  _

He’s starting to break, and that’s exactly how you want him. You bit your lip deviously and start to speed up your hips, bouncing down on his stiff cock. You've been so worked up for so long, and you’ve held off, watching the tv and trying to get clyde to absolutely fall apart, have him begging to come and whining for some form of release. He fills you so nice, his cock is the perfect fit for you and in this particular position he’s hitting that exact spot that makes your legs quiver and breath shake with pleasure. 

He throws his head back and lets outs a loud moan, gripping onto the sofa cushion and jerks his hips upwards, meeting you own and making you whine. His hand shoots from the sofa to your skirt and he roughly tugs up at the material, wraps his hand around to get a good handful-

“D-daddy? What are-” 

He grips at the bunched up skirt and snaps his hips up while tugging your hips down and you let out a wanton yelp. Mouth falling wide open and hands shooting back to steady yourself on his thighs. 

“Daddy! W-wait  _ I’m _ supposed to-” you get cut off by another sharp thrust and you let out another desperate yelp. 

And he slams you onto him, again and again, stretching you open further than before, making you completely pliant on his cock. The desperation in each thrust and the wet sounds of slick skin slapping together pushes you further and further to the edge. 

“It feels s-so go-good Daddy!” you gasp, and he grunts thrusting his hips  _ harder _ and you’re practically screaming, screaming all for your  _ daddy. _

Clyde’s panting and growling, covered in a thin layer of sweat and hair a wiry mess, gripping onto your skirt for dear life and  _ finally  _ yanking the skirt all the way up and getting a good look at his beautiful babygirl’s dripping pussy as he stuffs you full. 

“ _ Fuck!”  _ he shouts, then growls under his breath, “look at that p-pretty pussy, my sweet lil’ girl’s pussy, f-feels so nice on daddy’s cock. Daddy’s gonna co-ome in ya sweetheart, daddy’s gonna come and fill ya up. Get ya nice and pregnant.” his southern accent giving him a husky tone, making your entire body shake. 

“Mmm  _ Daddy,”  _ you breathe, “ I’m so close, c-Come in me daddy, _ I want it _ .” 

You both have been on the edge for so long, he’s getting desperate and his thrusts are growing erratic and wild. Your panting and whining, melting on your daddys hard cock, the tight coil of pleasure in your core slowly unwinding, so  _ close _ -

One last hard tug pulls you down onto his lap and clyde lets out an animalistic yell, burying his cock deep into your pussy, hot come spilling inside you and your eyes roll into the back of your head. You Finally get pushed over the edge and pleasure rocks throughout every cell of your body, making you scream out a desperate “Clyde!” 

He’s panting heavily, rocking his hips against yours lazily, head fallen back against the couch and chest heaving up and down. He lifts you up off of his cock and groans, watching his come spill out of you, dripping along both of your thighs. 

You get up and sit next to clyde, leaning against him and sigh contently as he slipped off the cock ring and set it aside. 

“Sweetheart, we made a mess.” he breathed out, chuckling. You giggle and get up to grab a towel,

“Yeah that was real fun.” you add, and he chuckles.

“Yeah i reckon we try that again sometime.” he says, looking over to your ripped up skirt that’s still dangling off of your hips. He smirks, “ we should probably get you a new skirt though.” 

You look down and laugh, slipping it off and leaving it on the floor. 

“C’mon, lets go clean up our little  _ mess _ in the shower.” you suggest, batting your eyelashes at him and his ears perk up, hastily standing up from the couch and excitedly chasing you into the bathroom, giggling. 


End file.
